Maids Of Honor
by Dreamer on a Cloud
Summary: Levi and Eren goes Wedding dress shopping with Mikasa and Annie, things turn out to be more eventful then they would have thought.


Maids of Honor

Mikasa was exhilarated, she was getting married fairly soon, and she couldn't be happier, she truly loved her partner. While her partner and she wanted something small, her parents insisted on a big wedding, they were paying so she couldn't complain much. She didn't want it to be overly big so she had a budget but let's just say that went out the window with them. She pre-ordered most of her things everything was set for the wedding next month, all she need was to find a dress.

That brings her to the wedding bouquet with her close and not so close family and one friend. Eren, Levi, and Annie, the only three she trusted to help her make this decision too bad Armin couldn't make it due to work.

Walking in she talks to the clerk before she lead them to a part of the bouquet where they could sit down and watch her prance around in dresses on a small platform.

Sitting while Mikasa talk to the clerk, before she tried on a few dresses which varied in style. Levi, Mikasa's distant cousin was bored out his mind. White dress after white dress they all looked the same. It didn't matter what she wore she looked stunning with her long raven hair up in a bun, it's crazy how she look gorgeous in anything. His friend was truly lucky to have her.

He glances to her adopted brother or is she the one who was adopted, whatever. He didn't even know her until his friend started dating her. His mom had flipped, saying that she missed her whole side of the family that they had jumped off the face of the earth or something, whatever. Looking at him and his stupid face he had to admit he was handsome, but stupid.

Do to the fact that he was eating a chocolate bar in a store of white dresses, how the hell didn't anyone notice, he looks around the boy to see the blond girl, Annie, was texting. Looking back at the boy his hands were covered in the chocolate. This dumb fuck. Levi was bored out of his mind, leaning towards Eren his whispers in his ear.

"I wonder what it's like to wear one of those things," he says "they look so god damn fluffy." Eren nods slowly listening to Levi's words.

"Dude let's try one on" Eren says locking eyes with Levi. Levi thinks it over, what's the harm. He nods in a silent 'let's do it', he grabs his wrist.

"Let's go wash your hands, brat" dragging him away from the couch. Finding a bathroom he had him wash his hands. Before they ran off finding an empty room, they start looking at the dresses. Striping down to their underwear they quickly picked out a dress, slipping them on. Eren shuffles around in the long princess dress, to the accessory wall picking up huge flower and clipping it messily in his hair. Picking out smaller flowers, he clinches them lightly before making his way to Levi who was holding the dress up on his frame.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Levi says movies moves back shooting a glare at him.

"Don't worry its flowers; they'll make you look even more stunning." Eren says lowly to him, why are they are still whispering. Levi says slight and unmoving as Eren clips the flowers in. Eren looks around finding a sash he brings it around Levi's waist before tying in in a big bow. Levi's petite, but not too petite body was dwarf by the dress. "Wow you look absolutely stunning" Eren says softly to him, looking him up and down.

Levi opens his mouth to respond, but the room door opens and the lights flick on. They gasp lightly, turning to the doorway see Annie, Mikasa and the clerk watching them, all of them quite amused. Annie with the biggest smile they seen yet, even when she was dating Mikasa even with Sasha but no this smile it was sinister. Mikasa smiles softly at them, they gasp again looking at the wedding dress she was in.

"That's the dress. You have to wear that one" Eren said raking his eyes up and down her body. "You look so gorgeous, damn."

"That brat's right that's the one for you, Mikasa, that one is all you," he smirks locking eye with her to show her how honest he was "they might die seeing you in that." He smiles at her "absolutely beautiful" the click of a camera was heard, before Annie dipped away. A flush, Mikasa stands there, glowing in the compliments. Eren jumps into action tripping and falling, clicks heard, while Levi helps him up.

"Smile" the clerk says they look and a final click was heard and the boys grumble lowly. They stop when Mikasa spoke up with a smile still on her face.

"You know what would be great, the two maids of honors wearing dresses at the altar." Her eyes shines, her face slightly flushed.

They stare at each other and then they knew there was no way around it. It was final and everyone was sure to egg it on. They had no choice they were bound to be forced into dresses.

It was settled before even argument was made, they were wearing dress at a filmed wedding.


End file.
